


Damian's First Kiss

by Alice13



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was bored. Quite old fic, but I didn’t have time to type</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damian's First Kiss

Jason made a face as he was studying the brat’s features to be sume was he was serious or he just teased him.

“You sure I am the right peson for this?” He asked finally. Damian looked away, then he looked at Jason again.

“I don’t really have other choice,” he answered. “Grayson would overreact it and Drake is Drake,” he explained seeing Jason wasn’t too convinced.

Jason hid a grin.

“At least you know that you should try this with a girl, right?”

Damian tsked.

“Say you don’t want it and I make my leave,” he hissed.

“I’m not the type who makes others disappointed and pushes his luck,” Jason said with a wide smile, then he licked his lips. “You’re ready?”

“Just do it, Todd.”

Jason didn’t respond on that, he just cupped Damian’s face with a hand and he pulled him closer. His lips touched Damian’s gently, gave him a soft, small peck, then he pulled away.

“Satisfied?” He asked quietly.

“No. I meant a real kiss.”

Jason laughed almost loudly.

“Okay, I get it,” he said finally before he leant to the boy again. He repeated his earlier moves, but this time he didn’t pull away after the peck. He slid out his tongue and he licked Damian’s lips. It seemed the boy tensed for a parted time of a second, but then he opened his mouth obediently to invite Jason’s tongue in. Jason tasted him, searched his tongue then asked it out for a slow dance. He waited until Damian copied his movements awkwardly, then he broke the kiss and pulled away.

“So?” He almost purred. Damian slightly blushed and panted.

“It was different than how I imagined,” he said finally. Jason chuckled.

“Better or worse?”

Damian made a grimace.

“Softer and wetter.”

Jason laughed.

“Can we give it another try?” Damian asked. Jason stopped laughing and he grinned widely.

“You liked it that much?” He asked back while he leaned back to kiss the boy again.

“Less talking, Todd,” Damian growled before his lips met with Jason’s - again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
